Main:Louise Vanhille
Rosendaël, Nord-Pas-de-Calais, France |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = Dunkerque Gym |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Marie-Angéline Colson, Julien Kerninon |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Retired}}Louise Vanhille (born November 6 in Rosendaël) is a retired elite French gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She trained at Pole France in Saint-Etienne with Valentine Pikul. Her best event was uneven bars. Junior Career 2012 Vanhille made her international debut at the 2012 Junior European Championships, where she helped the French team place seventh. Later that year, she competed in a friendly meet against Romania, where she won silver in the all-around. At the Élite Gym Massilia in Marseilles, Vanhille won another silver in the all-around, placed sixth on vault and floor exercise, fourth on uneven bars, and eleventh on uneven bars. 2013 In March, Vanhille competed at the French Nationals, winning gold with her team and on uneven bars. She went on to compete at a junior friendly meet against Romania in June, winning silver with her team and on vault, bronze on uneven bars (tied with compatriot Claire Martin), and placing sixth on beam and seventh in the all-around. At the European Youth Olympic Festival in July, she won silver on uneven bars. She also placed fourth with the French team, sixth in the all-around and eighth on balance beam. In late October, she was named to the French team for the Élite Gym Massilia in November. In the Master Team division, the French team won the uneven bars, placed third on beam and floor, fourth in the all-around, and eighth on vault. Individually, she won the uneven bars, placed seventh on floor, and sixteenth in the all-around. She qualified to the Top Massilia, where she initially tied for gold with Russia's Ekaterina Kramarenko. However, a tie breaker was induced, and the gold was awarded to Vanhille. Later, she competed at the French National Cup, tying for first with Anne Kuhm. Senior Career 2014 Vanhille's senior debut was delayed after an elbow injury left her out of the European Championships and World Championships.elbow injury She returned to competition at the Elite Gym Massilia in November, where she failed to defend her title on uneven bars, placing fourth. She also placed fourth with her team and fifth in the all-around. 2015 She competed at the French National Championships, winning uneven bars gold, all-around and floor exercise silver, and placed fourth with her team. At the City of Jesolo Trophy, she competed on three events to help the French team place fourth, but did not make the event finals. She went on to compete at the European Championships in her home country but did not make the all-around or event finals. In late May, she placed fourth with her team and twentieth in the all-around at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Ghent, Belgium. In September, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, winning uneven bars gold, team silver, and placing fourth in the all-around, seventh on beam, ninth on vault, and tenth on floor. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While France didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016 Vanhille started the season at the City of Jesolo Trophy in March, placing fourth with her team and on the uneven bars. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, helping France qualify a full team to the Olympics. She missed the European Championships due to a minor injury, but was well enough to compete at the French National Championships in June, winning floor exercise silver, uneven bars bronze, and placing fifth in the all-around. In late June, she was named to the French team for the Olympics.Olympics In July, she competed in a friendly meet against gymnasts from Romania, winning team gold and tying for silver in the all-around with Romania's Larisa Iordache. She competed in one more friendly meet that month, this time against gymnasts from Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team silver and placing sixth in the all-around. Rio Olympics France competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. While France did not make the team final, Vanhille qualified in twenty-second to the all-around. She improved her placement in the final by one spot, finishing twenty-first. 2017 Vanhille continued to compete after Rio, winning bronze on balance beam and placing sixth in the all-around and on uneven bars at the French National Championships in May. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, placing fifth with her team and on balance beam and sixth in the all-around. 2018 Vanhille competed at the Doha World Cup in March, placing sixth on uneven bars. In May, she competed at the French National Championships, winning all-around and balance beam silver and placing fourth on bars and fifth on floor. In June, she competed at the Mediterranean Games in Tarragona, Spain, winning uneven bars gold, team and all-around silver, balance beam bronze, and placing seventh on floor exercise. She competed at the Paris World Cup at the end of September, but did not make any event finals. She was named to the French team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, contributing to France's fifth place finish in the team final. Vanhille announced her retirement from gymnastics on December 1st with intentions to join the cast of Cirque du Soleil's OVO show.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2013 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nkUrggo61U "Mutation" from Cirque du Solei: Amaluna] 2016-2017 - "L'affrontement" by Damien Fleau/ "Unstoppable" by Amadeus 2018 - "Spanish Flame"/ "Volver" by Maxime Rodriguez References